Another Year (film)
| runtime = 129 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $8 million | gross = $2,931,066 }} Another Year is a 2010 British drama film written and directed by Mike Leigh, starring Jim Broadbent, Lesley Manville and Ruth Sheen. It premiered at the 2010 Cannes Film Festival in competition for the Palme d'Or. It played at the 54th London Film Festival before its general UK release date on 5 November 2010."New Trailer and Images from Mike Leigh’s Another Year". Retrieved 9 September 2010. Plot A married couple who have managed to remain blissfully happy into their autumn years are surrounded over the course of the four seasons of one average year by friends, colleagues, and family who all seem to suffer some degree of unhappiness. Cast *Jim Broadbent as Tom *Lesley Manville as Mary *Ruth Sheen as Gerri *Peter Wight as Ken *Oliver Maltman as Joe *David Bradley as Ronnie *Karina Fernandez as Katie *Martin Savage as Carl *Michele Austin as Tanya *Philip Davis as Jack *Stuart McQuarrie as Tom's colleague *Imelda Staunton as Janet Production Because of the death in 2009 of the director's usual producer Simon Channing-Williams, Another Year was produced by Georgina Lowe, who had worked regularly on Mike Leigh films since Naked from 1993. Thin Man Films led the production together with television channel Film4 and Focus Features International. The project received £1.2 million from the UK Film Council. The production involved a budget of around eight million US dollars, which Leigh said was "the lowest budget I've had for a long time". Most of Another Year's key cast members had already worked with the director multiple times in the past. Leigh collaborated with the actors for five months to create their characters, world and do research. The director employed his usual technique where the actors improvise extensively during rehearsals, and the result of those improvisations becomes the basis for the final script used on the set. Principal photography took 12 weeks. To simulate the four seasons of a year, cinematographer Dick Pope used four different film stocks, and much attention was paid to details in the props so the passage of time would appear believable. Reception The film received almost unanimous critical acclaim throughout the world. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that, as of December 25, 2010, 95% of the critics have given the film a positive review, with a rating average of 8.2 out of 10. The film debuted at the 2010 Cannes Film Festival in competition for the Palme d'Or. Although the film failed to receive any prizes, it was among the most acclaimed at the festival,Best of Cannes: "Another Year" with Mike LeighMike Leigh's 'Another Year' an early festival high point and was described as one of Leigh's best works.Another Cannes, another Mike Leigh classic The film scored an impressive 3.4/4 at Screen International's annual Cannes Jury Grid, which polls international film critics from publications such as Sight & Sound, The Australian, Positif, L'Unita, Der Tagesspiegel and among others, and making it by far the best reviewed film at the festival.Cannes Jury Grid 2010. Screen International Wendy Ide of The Times described the film as "Leigh at his confident best" and "a disarmingly humane work" and describes "Mike Leigh shows admirable restraint: there are no manufactured crescendos, just a melancholy refrain that builds to its raw realisation in an achingly sad final shot."Another Year at the Cannes Film Festival Xan Brooks of The Guardian described Another Year as "a rare treat",Cannes film festival diary: Another Year, a rare treat and Geoffrey Macnab of The Independent described the film as "an acutely well-observed study of needy and unhappy people desperately trying to make sense of their lives."Another Year, Cannes Film Festival Accolades References External links * Official UK website * Official USA website * Category:2010 films Category:2010s drama films Category:British drama films Category:British films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Mike Leigh fr:Another Year ko:어나더 이어 pl:Kolejny rok